Experment
by happy2000
Summary: Naruto after being beaten by the villagers was saved by Kabuto. Taken to Orochimaru he was expermented. As he escapes he gains a name "The Perfect Being". Watch Naruto protect his homeland and battle the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Madara. Challenged by Dracohalo117


Experiment (I don't own Naruto)

Chapter 1

Naruto was out of breath. Huffing and puffing, Naruto winced. He had just escaped a mob attack. With many cuts and burns, Naruto plopped down. Broken and confused, Naruto sat there in bewilderment. _'Why do they keep doing this? I keep telling them I'm innocent,'_ thought a 5-year-old Naruto.

This always happens on his birthday. They formed a mob and beat Naruto to a pulp and try to kill him. Before they can The 3rd Hokage aka The Professor intervenes. "Would you like some help," said an unknown voice.

Naruto turned to see a 176.2 cm. man wearing a pair of spectacles over his onyx black eyes. He had ash grey hair and a tan complexion. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"W-W-Who are you," stammered Naruto. The man gave a grin and said, "I'm Kabuto Yakushi Naruto-kun." Naruto was shocked. "H-H-H-ow do y-you know my name," Naruto asked. "I have my reasons. Now Naruto-kun why are you injured," questioned Kabuto.

Naruto then had a sad look on his face. "It's 'cause of them stupid meanies." Kabuto then chuckled. Then he gently put his hands on his chest. Kabuto's hands then glow an eerie green color. The wounds disappeared as Kabuto move his hands all over Naruto's wounded areas.

"Wow how did you do that," asked Naruto? Ignoring the question, "Naruto-kun can tell me your goal." Naruto puffed out his chest, "TO BECOME THE GREATIST KAGE EVER!" Kabuto chuckled and said, "Naruto-kun how would you like to be stronger than all the Kages combine?" Anticipation raced on Naruto's face. "REALLY," exclaimed Naruto.

"Yes but, you'll have to leave the village." Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face. "But what 'bout jij-san," asked Naruto? "Don't worry about him Naruto-kun. I'll leave a note." Naruto then nodded excitedly. "Then let's go."

(Unknown place)

A man was walking down a dark hallway. The man had waist length black hair and had amber eyes and a slit like pupil. He had on a black cloak with red clouds. Underneath he had on plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tome-shaped earrings. The man is also wearing a black polo neck under it.

This man was Orochimaru, one of the strongest shinobi alive. A flurry of black crows appeared in front of him. A young man with onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face, and a low-tied ponytail which reached down into his upper back. The ponytail was, however, later obscured by the high collar of a black cloak with red clouds.

"You will pay for leaving the organization, Orochimaru," the man said. "Kufufufu Itachi-kun you make me laugh." In a flash Orochimaru was behind Itachi. "Besides I only came for your glorious eyes."

"**BUNSHIN DAIBAKUHA**,**" **whispered Itachi. *BOOOM* A huge explosion followed. Orochimaru jumped away with only a tattered cloak and 3rd degree burns. "Very original Itachi-kun," stated Orochimaru.

Orochimaru then proceeded to shed his body. Dropping his now dead skin, Orochimaru came out as good as new. He then speeded to where Itachi is and entered a taijutsu battle. With a few fast paced kicks Itachi jumped away to do a jutsu.

Not giving him a chance Orochimaru took out his Kusangi and tried to pierce Itachi by extending it. Keyword tried. Itachi saw an opening and took out a kunai and cut Orochimaru's left hand."AGGHHHH," Orochimaru yelled out in pain. "Hmph. Like you could ever beat me. With theses eyes I'm unbeatable," stated Itachi.

All of a sudden a kunia cutted Itachi's cheek. "Don't underestamte me." Quickly picking up the kunia Orochimaru vanished.


End file.
